


Date night

by LxJaque



Series: Flaming bones [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Movie Night, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxJaque/pseuds/LxJaque
Summary: First dates aren't so awkward when they're with your favorite regular and close friend.





	Date night

Grillby cleaned, locked up, and put on some casual clothes; an old red hoodie and a pair of black pants. Before he headed to the skeleton brother's new home. Sans hadn't come in today besides that morning when he had asked the fire monster on a date. Grillby walked a bit faster when he noticed the clouds. That was one of the things he disliked about the surface. The weather was sudden and different. He had gone through his fair share of snow storms but somehow rain was so much worse. If it was hard enough he couldn't melt it fast enough, and it can put out his flames. Snow only was a slight annoyance or a small sting. Grillby loved the fact Sans was so close. So many of his regulars moved quite far away. Ugly lived across town and only showed up on his free days, RB still came everyday and had taken to being a waitress at his establishment and sometimes she would take over on his days off, the dog couple barely ever came too busy with their new pups, Dogo only showed up once in a blur moon , and he hasn't seen Bunny. She must be too busy getting new drinks and hot guys.  
Grillby knocked at the door waiting for one of the skeletons to open it.  
"SANS IS IN THE KITCHEN" Papyrus explained as the door opened. Grillby nodded as the taller skeleton motioned him inside.  
"I'LL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH UNDYNE. DONT MAKE A MESS, SANS!" Grillby smirked as the younger skeleton headed out.  
"Uh, hey, Grillbz." Sans was flustered. His coat was off and instead he wore his usual white t-shirt with a silly black apron over top. The words "Bone-appétit" written on it in white letters that looked like silly bones covered the rest of it.  
"Nice apron." Grillby chuckled.  
"Heh. Thanks. Toriel made it when I started baking. Bet if she met you she'd make you one." Sans answered.  
"You bake?" Sans waved it off.  
"Yeah bread would've been finished too but I lost track of time." Sans admitted. Grillby chuckled.  
"That's fine. Mind if I help out?" Sans smirked.  
"Go ahead, hot stuff. But all that's left is the clean up." Sans smirked. The two walked into the kitchen. Grillby was amazed by the sight. Spaghetti was sitting peacefully on the stove and bread was baking in the oven. "I'm going to finish up here. Would you be willing to but everything else in a pile and the dishes in the sink?" Grillby flickered.  
"Of course. You're quite.." Grillby stopped before shaking his head.  
"Im what?" Sans asked giving Grillby a look.  
"Don't worry,"  
"This may be our first..." Sans paused letting the next word sink in. "Date. Wow. But that doesn't mean you should feel uncomfortable with me. Come on, G, we're friends first." Sans explained rubbing the back of his skull.  
"I was going to say you're very attractive in the kitchen." Grillby answered looking away and flames heating up.  
"Heh. Well now you know how I feel watching you work." Sans chuckled. Grillby calmed as Sans contiued to work putting lids on the pots. The two worked quickly only being cut off when the alarm for the oven went off. Sans froze moving to open the oven.  
"You don't wear mits?" Grillby pointed out. Sans looked at his hands.  
"Yeah, why should I? It takes a lot of heat to bother me."  
"Can you feel it?" Grillby asked curious.  
"Yeah. Its a pleasant warmth. Same feeling I get around you." Sans explained pulling out the bread. Grillby stood frozen by the sink as the beautiful looking bread was gently placed on the stove top that wasn't being used.  
"Okay, so my thoughts for dinner and a show was that if cook Paps favorite since they'll be leftovers and we could just watch a movie." Sans explained now that the food was finished. Grillby nodded.  
"Sounds good. I was honestly a bit worried ovrr the show part. I'm not the best monster to go to the theater with. I'm too bright I suppose." Sans laughed.  
"Its not your fault you outshine everyone." Grillby lit out a bit brighter.  
Sans pulled two plates over to him from the top shelf with his blue magic before filling the plates up with food.  
"I really hope it turned out okay. I've made this before and it doesnt usually work out." Sans explained, seeming a bit nervous and flustered. Grillby chuckled making a soft popping sound.  
"I'm certain it'll be amazing." Sans blushed. The two took their now covered plates and made their way to the living room where Sans got the TV set up, leaving his food on the couch.  
"I know this isn't the most ideal first date but.."  
"Its perfect. I'm not one to go to other places for food. Its usually fake and burns terribly. But I trust your food to be amazing." Grillby leaned back slightly on the couch watching the small skeleton gather a few different movies.  
"Which one?" Grillby stared at the choices. M.I.B, Wall-E, finding Nemo, and Coraline.  
"Interesting,"  
"The kid picked 'em out. Its all we got." Grillby nodded.  
"Why not the little robot one. Seems cute." Sans smirked.  
"Sounds good, hot stuff." The small skeleton went to work setting up the film. Grillby watched quietly enjoying the way Sans' bones seemed to move about and clatter. When the small skeleton got everything working he made his way back over to the couch.  
"I.. Heh." Sans laughed awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Grillby smiled.  
"Don't be nervous. You're my friend before anything else, remember? You won't lose that." Sans smiled back.  
"Nah, I know, G. Just your about to eat this slop and im a little worried. You are the best chef out there, ya know?" Grillby smiled and ripped a peice off of the garlic bread. Sans went stiff watching the bartender.  
Grillby popped the small piece into his mouth feeling it light up quickly and practically melt.  
"Sans, this is very good. Burns up quite nicely."  
"That was amazing. Your flames are so nice. Do they always flare up like that when you eat?" Sans asked focused on the flames of Grillby's face.  
"I... Well sometimes."  
"Sometimes?"  
"Only when its burnable and I enjoy it." Sans flushed blue.  
"So you really do like it."  
"Course."  
The two sat quietly eating their food as the movie played. Sans was the first to finish, putting his plate on the coffee table to deal with later. Grillby finished a bit later grabbing Sans' plate and heading into the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I was going to wash up."  
"No! I can deal with that later. Come back and sit down." Grillby laughed but obeyed leaving the plates by Sans' pet rock. He sat back down on the couch and stretched out his legs on the floor to get more comfortable. The movie was cute. Something Grillby could imagine Sans laughing at the inaccuracies. But the skeleton sat silent seeming to be deep in thought. Grillby thought it best not to interrupt.  
Sans eventually leaned over head resting on Grillby's side. The fire monster popped slightly sparks flying into the air for a second. The arm Sans was resting on moved causing thr skeleton to move.  
"S-sorry." Sans commented quickly. Grillby chuckled as the arm he was moving wrapped around the small skeleton and pulling him back. Sans flushed blue as he was resting against Grillby's chest with the fire monster's warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and rubbing his arm.  
"Next time im in charge of the date." Grillby chuckled. "Not... That I didn't like all this. I just want a chance to spoil you." Grillby spoke softly. Sans nodded feeling a bit shy. The two watched the movie quietly leaning close till it ended.  
"Thank you. I did have a lovely time. See you tomorrow." Grillby paused. "Assuming I'll see you tomorrow?" Grillby asked getting up.  
"Course." Grillby smirled grabbing Sans' hand and kissing the back of it. The fire monster headed to the door. Sans watched him open it and freeze.  
"What's up?"  
"Its storming."  
"I have an umbrella but if im being honest id rather you not try it. You can stay here and wait it out if you like."  
Grillby turned to Sans before nodding snd sitting down again. Sans had turned the tv onto cable just watching whatever was on as he cuddled back into Grillby.

Papyrus returned home early in the morning to see the couch was on fire.  
"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?" The flame quickly formed into a proper shape of a body.  
"Papyrus? I thought you were staying at Undyne's." Grillby mumbled fixing his glasses. "What time is it?"  
"7 A.M."  
"I guess I dozed off."  
"WHERE IS SANS?" the small skeleton groaned pushing himself more into Grillby's lap.  
"Still asleep." Grillby explained. Papyrus sighed.  
"HOW WAS THE DATE? DID ALL GO WELL?"  
"I hope so." Grillby flared as his hand gently pet the small skeleton's skull.  
"SANS HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT SINCE HE ASKED YOU. IT WAS QUITE SILLY. " Papyrus explained circling his hand into a small circle as he spoke.  
"Oh." Grillby looked down at the skeleton who was starting to turn at the commotion.  
"Come on, Pap. Just a few more minutes." Grillby smiled rubbing the skeleton's skull again. Sans moaned sleepily pushing himself closer to Grillby. The skeleton seemed to be falling back into sleep when he went tense and turned around.  
"Ah, that's what I thought." Sans quickly got up face blue. "Sorry, G. I-"  
"Don't apologize. I didn't burn you last night did I. I don't have very good control when I sleep."  
"HE LOOKED LIKE A BLANKET OF FIRE."  
"Oh, I missed that?" Sans asked disappointed. "But nah, I'm perfectly fine. Dont worry, G." Grillby smiled kissed the top of Sans' head and stood up. Sans was frozen feeling the warmth left where the monster had pecked him.  
"Thank you. I had a lovely time. I have to set up for the day. Already having a bit of a late start." Grillby explained heading out. Papyrus waited for the fire monster to leave when he started talking again.  
"SANS, HOW WAS THE DATE? I ASKED GRILLBY BUT HE WASNT MUCH HELP."  
Sans sat quietly holding his skull the heat of the kiss still warming him.  
"Yeah.. Uh, it was good."


End file.
